A New Generation
by Destiny Alleria
Summary: A new generation has entered Hogwarts, and the regular drama of school ensues. However, things are not always as they seem...especially things that happened 19 years earlier. Orion is there to protect the one he loves...who cares what she thinks?
1. Chapter 1 Girlish Pleasures

I was in the library, looking for books in herbology, my absolute worst subject

I was in the library, looking for books in herbology, my absolute worst subject. I had just come in after a raining quidditch practice, which _suddenly _cleared up as soon as we finished. I really think Sean planned that. I slammed through books, my hair dripping down my back. I was in an extremely foul mood. No one could help that-

"Hello, Potter." A drawling, self-satisfied voice said. I looked up, seeing the silver and green colors of Slytherin. My head still traveling up, I saw the handsome features of Orion Malfoy.

"Goodbye" I answer, and stand, gathering several Herbology books in my arms.

"Aw, having problems with leafy green things?" he asked, smirking. Staring him down, I answered coolly

"You should know all about leafy green things, shouldn't you, Malfoy?" I turned on my heel and started to walk away. His strong, tan hand caught my elbow.

"Can you NOT touch me?" I asked, yanking my arm out of his grip. He smirked.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me." He stated. I stared at him.

"Look, I know living with your father and all has left you with no manners, but that was just rude." I snapped, turning away. His eyes flashed dangerously, but he smiled a godly-, err, annoying smile.

"Will you, Lilly Potter, come to Hogsmeade with me, Orion Malfoy?" he asked sweetly, like candy coated venom.

"Hmm, this is going to be a tough, hard, grueling decision. This dilemma is going to eat away at my mind for days -NO." I smirked. Turning away again, his hand caught my arm again.

"What is it with you and grabbing my arm? Proper etiquette is simple, Malfoy. You ask the girl, she says no, you walk away before she knocks you on your arse." I say, but then my breathing falters when I look into his gorgeous, beauti- um, gray eyes.

"I really don't like that answer, Potter." He snarled, and I laughed. How could he not see this coming?

"And guess what, Malfoy? I really don't like you." I pull away from him, tossing my hair, but the effect is ruined some when droplets of water hit me in the face and cause me to splutter.

ORION-

I stare after her, through slitted eyes. I take her in greedily, inhaling her sweet scent that still lingers even as she left, sopping wet and extremely mad. She is so beautiful… and she will be mine. Resolve sets firmly in my mind as I straiten from the table. Whether she likes it or not, I will have her.

LILLY- I felt his eyes follow me as I leave, and I shake my hair back, thinking. How cone whenever I'm near him, I feel lightheaded, happy? How come whenever he looks at me, with that famous smirk, firecrackers shoot off down my spinal cords? I shake my head. I am imagining it, I know it. Know WAY can I have any feelings for him. He's a Slytherin… and… I'm not. No way. It must be the Quidditch practice. But my arm still tingles where he touched me.

I walk into the Gryffindor common room, disgruntled. The fire is crackling, and the murmured conversations of all the students in the room gave off a welcoming effect. Already, I felt better.

"Hey Rose." My big brother, Albus said. I turn to him.

"What?" I snap, crossing my arms.

"When someone says hey, little Lilly, that usually comes across the lines of 'hello, my little sister, how are you today?'" he laughed at me. Flaring up, I answered.

"Well, dear brother… when someone flicks you off, it usually means 'get out of my face, you're an annoying git'" I smile sweetly back at him. His friend, Lewis, laughed. Turning to grin at Lewis, I could see Albus muttering something under his breath, something about what I could do with that finger. Rolling my eyes, I said.

"Hey, what's up, Lewis?" the incredibly handsome 6th year turned to smile at me.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked, and I staggered back.

"Wait, you… YOU who went out with Helena Finnigan, the most gorgeous girl in school, are asking ME to go to Hogsmeade with you?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"She's not that pretty." He said as way of answering. Rolling my eyes right back, I answered.

"Exactly. That is PRESICELY why you went out with her." I sauced back, loving his grin.

"Well?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Sure? Why not?" I beamed and turned, walking up the stairs to my dormitory. Slipping out of my Quidditch robes, I pulled on my warm, soft black ones. Looking at my hair, I sighed in disgust. Pulling out my wand, I tapped my head, and it dried instantly, gleaming in the setting sunlight.

"Lilly?" a voice asked and I turned around, searching.

"Who?" I asked, and my friend, Laynie, popped out from the nook beside the window.

"Jesus, Laynie. Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" I turn back to my trunk, finding my comb.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm abnormally small!" she says sarcastically. I laughed.

"Reasons to love you, Laynie." I say, pulling the comb through the snarls in my hair.

"Yup." She smirked. "So, going with anyone to Hogsmeade?" she asked eagerly, bouncing up and down on my recently perfectly made bed. I sigh.

"Yes, Laynie. Lewis, actually." I smiled, and she shrieked.

"LEWIS?! LEWIS KRUM?" she shrieked, flying to me.

"No, the other Lewis that is extremely hot, in 6th year, and his best friends with my brother." I answered sarcastically, as we linked arms and walked down the staircase. She frowned, deep in thought, little wrinkles forming above her brow.

"But, there _isn't _another Lewis!" she all but whined. We had reached the bottom. I stared at her, and we both broke into a belly laugh. We bent over, clutched out stomachs, with tears running down our faces. We nearly fell onto the ground, and I had to grab Laynie's shoulder for support. The common room went quiet, all watching us bemusedly. I looked around, coughed and cleared my throat. Straitening up, I said.

"That wasn't funny, Laynie," with a completely strait face. The common room burst into laughter. Grinning, we headed over to the portrait whole. Albus and Lewis appeared, Albus still not looking at me.

"Shall I escort one pretty lady to dinner?" Lewis asked, and I grinned.

"Yes you shall." I looped my arm through his, and he smiled. Reaching the Great hall, he threaded one arm around my waist. Laughing, we went to sit down at out table.

ORION-

This wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all. I glared at the boy next to MY prize. She was mine, all MINE!" I snarled inside my head. The perfect angel next to that boy looked at me. And smirked. Gritting my teeth, I knew something had to be dome about this. and it had to be done SOON. No one took my prize away from me. NO one.


	2. Chapter 2 Hogsmeade

Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Hogsmeade.

"Hey Lilly!" a low voice called, and I turned around, sighing.

"No, Fred, I don't want to but your dirty socks- oh. It's you." I see Orion's sneering face and I roll my eyes. "Look, I have personal space issues, so you need to be… as far away as humanly possible." I smirk.

"Ha, Potter, real witty." He snarls. Rolling my again, I asked,

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he takes a step forward so we are barely half a foot apart.

"I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me," he breathes on my face. His breath was clean and minty… it made my body tingle. Shaking my head, I said

"Didn't we already establish this, Malfoy?" He laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly. But I am kindly letting you reconsider my offer." I turned to stalk away.

"I already have a date, Malfoy. And I couldn't care less if you 'let me reconsider' your offer a million times. The answer is and will always be no." I walked to the great hall, fuming. He's such a…a….

"Hey there." Someone wrapped their arm around my waist, and I glanced up.

"Hey, Lewis. What's up?" I asked, as we headed toward the table.

"Nothing. Just wanted to sit with you today." He smiled at me, and my heart melted.

"Okay!" I agreed, and we sat, girls muttering mutinously behind their hands.

"Hey, Laynie, who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" Lewis asked, and Laynie looked offended.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I have to go to Hogsmeade with anybody! Jeez, I am not a empty minded girl clone! I have a mind of my OWN!" she snapped, and Lewis looked surprised.

"Ok, then, Laynie. Whatever floats your boat."

"I'm going with Josh." I laugh at Lewis's bemused expression.

"Better get used to it." I poke him in the ribs, and he turns to flash his killer smile at me.

"Sooo, if I go out with you, that means I have to hang out with her?" he asked, jabbing a finger at Laynie.

"That's the plan." I said, biting my lip, looking into his warm eyes. "What do you say?" I asked breathlessly, trying not to blink.

ORION- I glare over at the Gryffindor table. Hating the sight of that boy and my angel laughing together. I see him jabbing a finger at her friend, Roadie or something of that sort. I watch, and see her tilt her face up to his, long red hair cascading behind her. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, and I stood, unable to take it anymore. Storming out of the Hall, I make my way down to the Slytherin chambers. After the password _Death Eaters_, I kick a small first year out of the way. He squeaks and runs up the steps to his dormitory. I grit my teeth, thinking about what to do with this boy who was messing with my girl. I stop pacing and stare off into space, dreaming about that being me… me pressing my lips to hers, seeing the elation in her eyes.

"Orion!" a voice calls, and I whirled around, cloak billowing behind me.

"What?" I snapped, not wanting to hear it.

"Ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Lola asked, black hair pulled back into a lose ponytail. I smile suddenly, a plan already forming in my mind.

"Oh yes…. Yes, I am ready."

_**I am deciding to be mean right here. Not a very long chapter, I know, but hey…. I wrote it in about 20 minutes. I forgot to right a disclaimer on my previous chapter… so here it is. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Orion Malfoy is of my own invention. Everything else belongs to the great J.K. Rollings. **_

_**And anyway, I never really got the point of disclaimers. We all know that everything belongs to J.K Rollings. **_

_**In further news, reviews would be lovely. I REALLY need to know how to better improve my work. I am not sure this is even that good of a story. Please…. Need your help.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Stuck On Your Face

LILLY-

LILLY-

"Lilly….. _llliilllyyyyy_… yo, carrot top!" Albus called, and I snapped out of my trance.

"Yes, Alb-wait, what did you just call me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"My lovely sister Lilly." He smirks. Glaring at him, I say

"Just because I'm a fourth year does not mean I can't kick your arse until you can't sit down." He laughed my comment from the other day evidently forgotten.

"Whatever, my favorite sister." He smirked.

"I'm your ONLY sister!" I snapped, walking away from him.

"Lil, Hogsmeade is the OTHER way" he said, laughing. Pursing my lips, I considered ignoring him. But then I would miss Hogsmeade. Sighing, I turn around and sweep past him in what I considered a mature gesture. But of course I had to ruin it by tripping, and grabbing Albus's robe for support.

"Don't fall, Lil" he smirked and a smiled sweetly back.

"You know, if you keep smirking like that, your face is going to get stuck like it" I said, slipping out my wand. He kept on smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked behind him. A muttered jimx caused him to cry out

"Hey! I can't move my face… LILLY!" I giggle and run past him, hearing him pound after me. Running into a wall, I dart behind it. But the wall moved. I looked up in surprise, and saw Orion smirking at me.

"Don't smirk around her, Malfoy. She'll permanently glue it to your face." said a very breathless Albus. Catching my by the arm, he shook me. "Undo me. Now. I have a date for Hogsmeade, Lilly!" he glares, or tries to. Suddenly, a blinding yellow light flashed through the town of Hogsmeade. I heard Albus let out a yell of shock.

"Albus!" I cried, my eyes popping after the glare subsided. He lay on the ground, eyes wide open. "Albus! Are you okay? Albus!" I shook his shoulder. He sat up with a groan.

"Wherai?" he mumbles. I frown.

"What?" I asked, and he glares at me. I let out a shout of surprise. "You can glare! … Oh, crap." I said, and jump up. But just then, Orion grabs me by the elbow.

"Seriously, Orion?" I turn to shoot daggers out of my eyes, but I noticed the wand in his hand.

"You… you…. I search for a word bad enough. He laughs in my face and starts to pull me away, me shrieking and clawing.

"OI!" a voice calls and I look around. I see Lewis standing a few feet away, arms crossed, looking murderous. I squeak in happiness. Rolling his eyes, Malfoy says in hid extremely sexy- low voice

"What?" Lewis walked up to him and took my other elbow gently.

"See, Malfoy? He doesn't yank people by their-OW! Hey!" I said, as Orion's grip 3, almost to where he could feel the bone.

"let go of her." Lewis said quietly, but that seemed to draw more attention then all my shrieking. Orion laughed and said

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Because you are not going to wake up tomorrow morning if you don't" said Lewis, still in the same quiet tone. A few boys fanned out behind him, all in the same stance as Lewis. I stared at him.

"What are you, the Mophia?" I asked, and his eyes warmed and lips twitched, glancing at me. Orion sighed in disgust and pushed me toward Lewis.

"Stop TOUCHING me!" I yelled at him, stumbling. Lewis caught me and held me tight. Orion took a step closer to me.

"Stay close to your boyfriend, Potter… because if you don't…" he let the threat hang in the air and stalked off, cloak billowing behind him.

"Don't get lost… wait, actually, yeah, go ahead, get lost" I added as an after thought. Lewis gathered me closer.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at me, concern etched across his face.

"Yep. But that dirty little Malfoy isn't going to be… I'm going to hex him into the next decade" I muttered, and le laughed.

"That isn't advisable, m'lady" he says, eyes twinkling.

"Why?" I asked, opened mouthed.

"You know the ONLY way to get back at him is to hex him into the next _century_" he teased, and I smiled.

"haha, you're hilarious." I said, pulling away. "Want to go to Honeydukes?"

_**Ok…. Nothing from Orion's POV this time. Sorry, I was bored when I wrote this. Not very good, either. Would really appreciate reviews. **_

_**DISCALIMER. Nothing belongs to me. Orion Malfoy is of my own invention. **_

_**Reviews would be lovely, peplle. PLEASE?**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Letter

Ok, just to make it up to people, I am deciding to write basically the whole chapter in Orion's POV

_**Ok, just to make it up to people, I am deciding to write basically the whole chapter in Orion's POV. But beware, there will be SOME Lilly.**_

ORION-

I stalk away from Potter and her precious boyfriend, grinding my teeth.

"Orion." a low voice called, and I looked around not seeing anything. Shaking my head, I started to walk again.

"Orion!" the same voice called. I stopped and narrowed my eyes, searching for the source of the voice.

"OI! NUMBSKULL!" I received a sharp blow to my shins. Grimacing, I looked down, noticing the smallest goblin I've ever seen.

"Can I help you?" I asked through clenched teeth, massaging my shin.

"Yes. Your father sends a letter." He says, handing my a slightly yellowed envelope.

"That's what owls are for." I said, annoyed, and received another sharp blow.

"OI!" I said, stooping down to pick up the goblin by the front of his grimy shirt. He snapped, and was gone. Sitting down on a nearby bench, partly to read the letter, and partly to let the feeling come back into my shins. Opening it slowly, I peered at the heavy parchment and tidy scrawl on it.

_Dear Orion, _

_I'm sorry this couldn't come by post…The thick headed Minister of Magic still commands our _

_letters to be read when by owl. As if we have anything to hide. Now listen closely… we know for a fact that the Dark Lord is still at large. The seven Horcruxes may have been destroyed, but my informant tells me there were more Horcruxes. How it is possible I am not sure, but we do know that he is sending infiltrates to Hogwarts and beware… they are going after Potters only daughter Lilly. I know this is going against our rights, but I want you to make sure she is protected at all costs. I owe her father one._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_  
_I crumple the paper in my fist, unwilling to let the meaning set in my mind. Lilly. MY Lilly. They were after her, and I had to stop them. Me, Orion Malfoy, 5th year. I stood abruptly, and I spotted Lilly cozied in with her precious Lewis, drinking butterbeer and laughing. I had to keep her safe. She was mine.

LILLY-

I stare out the window at Orion, who had just put his head in his hands. Wondering what was wrong, I cocked my head. Suddenly, he looked up, staring strait at me. I turned my head quickly and laughed. Good timing too, because apparently Lewis had just told a good joke to Albus and his date, Alexandra.

_**Crap. I'm really tired. This chapter is short, but hey…. That means there will be more chapters, right? Anyway, goodnight all. (or good morning to some.. idk) oh, yeah, disclaimer. Sigh.**_

_**Disclaimer. I own nothing. Orion Malfoy is of my own invention. **_

_**You all know this is coming… but please review. Also, I need ideas, pepple. THANKS!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Sugar Quills

Me is Back

_**Me is Back! Haha, don't you just love my use of proper English? My English teacher does. Not. Anyway, please please PLEASE read and review. I have to say, thirty one hits is NOT good enough. And 2 reviews isn't either. So PRETTY please R&R.**_

Lilly-

Me and Lewis walk slowly back up to the castle, holding hands and our purchases.

"You know Professor Lye doesn't mind sugar quills, right?" Lewis asked, and I frowned.

"Really? That sucks." He laughed.

"Well, next time you should get some… or… here, take some of mine." He said, and stopped, fumbling with his spoils.

"Lewis…" I giggled, dropping his hand. He grinned at me, withdrawing a large white quill.

"Coconut flavored" he said, bowing and handing it to me. I smiled and put on fancy airs.

"Oh, my dear, you SHOULDN'T have!" I drawl in a lofty accent. Catching on, Lewis answered

"Oh, no, my love, it was nothing!" he half smiled at me, and I grinned mischievously.

"I'll make you a deal… If you can catch me, I will keep the sugar quill… if you can't… you have to take it back." I twirled the quill in my fingers and looked at him, cocking my head.

"Done." He smirked, confident. "You can gave a head start." He allowed, and I laughed, tickling him with the feathery end of the quill. I darted off down the path, hearing his laugh falter as he took in my speed. I ran quickly, admiring in the scenery around me. I heard Lewis running behind me, and laugh.

"Catch me if you can-HEY!" I yelled, and was jerked off to the side, hands wrapped around my waist. "Get off!" I turned sharply, and stared into the leering face of (surprise, surprise) Orion Malfoy.

"If I hadn't known better, I would think you are stalking me." I said through gritted teeth. He smirked.

"Good thing you know me better, then, huh?" he asked, and started to pull me off into the forests on the side of the path.

"Hey! Get off!" I said, writhing under his grip. He shrugged.

"Mmmm, nah." He sneered, and I opened my mouth.

"Excuse me?" I asked, in a low voice.

"I said, No." he laughed at my face. Smiling, I took the deepest breath possible. And let out a blood curdling scream.

"Lilly!" I heard Leis cry, stopping directly in front of us, the mist concealing Orion's form.

"Over hermgh" I started to say, but Orion clamped a hand over my mouth. I bit down hard. He yelled and his grip faltered. I burst of the forest, running for all I was worth.

"Lilly!" lewis started to run after me, but I wanted to put as much distance between myself and Orion as possible. I lengthened my stride, and when I was almost to the castle I stumbled. Lewis rammed into me, and we stumbled to the ground, him taking the brunt of the fall, cradling me safely in his arms.

"Lilly?" he asked, and I blinked, tears running out of my eyes.

"I HATE him! I hate the fact that I always have to watch my back, in case HE comes!" I stated, voice breaking. He sat up, golden eyes worried.

"Who?" he asked in a low voice, but I shook my head, gnawing on my lip. "Lilly." He turned me and looked me strait in the eye. "Lilly, love, I need to know." I stared at him, peering into his eyes, seeing nothing but concern, anger.. and love.

"Orion Malfoy."

_**Ewwwwww. HORRIBLE chapter. Yuck. Please R&R. **_

_**Disclaimer. I own nothing. Orion Malfoy is of my own invention.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Warning Owl

I'm going to do a new POV for a little, see how it plays out

_**I'm going to do a new POV for a little, see how it plays out. Soooo, review pleasum! (got that from my friend Sarah and camp Arrowhead…. She said yessum a lot.)**_

LEWIS-

I cradled Lilly gently in my arms, breathing in her sweet scent, anger boiling in my veins for this boy who was scaring her. She sobbed gently into my shoulder, and I pulled her closer.

"We-we should go" she said, and she stood up on shaking feet. I scooped her up in my arms, ignoring her half-hearted protests, and tromped up to the open doors. Filch shuffled forward eagerly with the damn security sensor he demanded he still carried, but I shook him off.

"Not today, Filch." I said, and he glared at me, opening his mouth.

"Do you want everyone to know about you being a squib?" Lilly said in my arms, and Filch looked alarmed.

"No need for that, Potter." He said hastily, shuffling away, muttering about thumbscrews and ankle suspenders. I grinned at Lilly.

"He's a squib?" I asked, and she laughed slightly.

"I didn't know. I just made that up." She said, and I laughed tucking her closer. She was lighter then any 14 year old should be. I carried her up to the Gryffindor common room, and she was quiet in my arms, eyes wide and alert. Depositing her gently on a plush couch, I sat next to her, staring into the fire.

"Hey, Lilly?" I small timid voice asked. Lilly looked around, confused. A small figure leaped up from the chair next to her, and she yelped, jumping.

"Holy crap, Laynie. You seriously need to grow." She held a startled hand to her chest, and I sniggered softly, Laynie glaring at her.

"Well, then, miss 5'5 and proud, I'll take myself and my juicy gossip elsewhere." She stood, although it didn't make much of a difference, and started to stalk off. Lilly threw me an apologetic look, and hurried after her best friend, legs looking so delectable in her tight light wash jeans.

"Laynieeee." She said, tugging on her friend's sleeve. "Please?" she put on an adorable pout, and Laynie sighed.

"Fine." She tried to act mad, but she is a horrible actress.

"Today Laynie…." Lilly said, and she glared at me.

"Not while he is here." She pointed at me. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we will go upstairs." She shrugged at me and mouthed 'be right back' I smiled at her, and she and Laynie disappeared up the stairs. I leaned back into the couch, its luxurious folds enveloping me. A tap on the window made me open an eye half way, and I saw an owl pecking wearily at it, flapping an obvious labor for it. I hastened toward the window, and opened it. The howl flew in and hooted gratefully, landing on the back of an armchair. Looking at the letter, it said nothing but 'Lewis Krum' I frowned and tore it open.

_Beware of Lilly. –After her- keep her close- and safe- well wisher. _

It was tattered and torn, some of the words were melting off the page. I looked at it closer, but could not decipher any more words. I stalked over to the fire and threw it in, thinking deeply. Who was after Lilly? I was thinking so hard, I did not notice Lilly behind me until I heard

"Oh, crap!" and a muffled falling sound. I whipped around, and stared at Lilly and Laynie, who were sprawled on the floor, Laynie with her foot in Lilly's armpit, and Lilly with her knee under Laynie's chin. Lilly looked at me and grimaced. "Ouch." I busted out laughing, the letter momentarily forgotten. She rolled out from under Laynie, cursing.

"Ouch- Laynie, move your foot- OUCH- the OTHER way- thanks-" Lilly sat up, and I extended a hand, grinning. She looked at me, then at the hand, then at me, and grinned evilly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down with them.

"Oof!" I fell on top of Lilly, and she tried to squirm out from underneath me.

"Not so fast." I said, and buried my head into her neck. She squealed and squirmed even more, laughing. I lightly bit her neck, and she gasped. I pulled up my head and grinned at her. She stared at me happily, biting her lip. I ducked my head back down and nuzzled between her shoulder and collarbone. I heard her breathing falter. I slid my nose up to the side of her jaw, which I kissed, smiling, and brought it up to her lips.

"Ahem." A voice coughed, and I rolled off Lilly, who lay there, a stunned but happy look on her face.

"Oops, sorry, Laynie. Didn't see you there." I smirked, and Lilly giggled, sitting up. Laynie narrowed her eyes at me and stalked off.

"Don't mind her: She's just pms-ing" Lilly assured me when I made a move to go after her. She stood up, smoothing her hair, straitening her jeans.

"Ah." Ok." I grinned, and Lilly beamed back at me. Who could possibly want to kill her?


	7. Chapter 7 Corridor Meeting

Sigh

_**Sigh. I am very disappointed in you people. Review, please….. is that a hard consept? I IDC if I spelled concept wrong. REVIEW OR I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY!**_

LILLY-

I sweep down the hallway, biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood as a group of silly, under-educated (no offense to the Hogwarts staff,) girls followed me, asking the most ridiculous questions.

"What's Lewis's favorite food?"

"Is it true that he wears his shirt inside out just to look different?"

"Does he really have a pair of hippogriff boxers?"

That was it. Whirling around, I said in one, tight, pissed off voice, "His favorite food is chicken, that is one of the stupidest questions I've ever heard, couldn't you check yourself? And I don't know if he has hippogriff boxers, nor do I care!" ok, that last one was a big fat lie, but who needed to know that? "Now, if you don't git within the next five seconds I will personally turn you into a toad!" I cried, exasperated. They scurried off, and I sighed, peace at last.

"Hello." A low voice drawled, and I groaned.

"What, Malfoy?" I snapped, whirling back around.

"May I walk you to your next class?" he asked sweetly, and I blinked, completely at loss for words.

"Um…." I said, and he rolled his eyes. Taking my bag out of my slack hand, he hoisted it over his shoulder and started to walk. I stared after him, dumbfounded. Turning back to look at me, he raised an eyebrow.

"Is this sudden lapse of silence proof that you can shut up?" he asked, and I flushed, hurrying to catch up with him.

"I can walk myself, thanks." I snapped, trying to tug my bag off the ginormous shoulder in front of me. Once again, he rolled his eyes and lifted his shoulder so I couldn't reach the strap. I glared at him for a few seconds, then stalked ahead, and felt him laugh silently behind me. I turned and stuck out my tongue at him, then blushed as I realized how childish that was. This time, his laughter rang loud and clear. After 2 minutes of this, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What the heck, Malfoy?" I asked, planting my feet and refusing to stop. He stopped with me, and smirked.

"Why, dearest Potter, I just wanted to walk you toward your class…. You know, in case you got lost. Ive heard about you doing that before." Anger tore through my veins.

"I don't need your charity, Malfoy. Now give me my bag before I hex it off you!" I narrowed my eyes, glaring up at him. He looked surprised to see me so pissed. Good. I held out my hand.

"Three…. Two…. One…" I counted down, then to my surprise, the bag actually landed in my hand. "Oof!" my hand plunged with the weight of the bag, my body falling with it. Before I could land hard on the ground, though, a strong hand shot out and caught my wrist, pulling me in.

"So you're a clumsy chatterbox that can't shut up." He stated, and I flushed, jerking back. He pulled me closer, and I stared up at him, his wide grey-green eyes smoldering.

"Get off, Malfoy." I said, in a low voice, trying to hide the lack of conviction in my tone. He heard it anyway.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and laughed deeply, a thick sound in the silent air.

"Um… yes?" I said, and with a sudden burst of righteousness, jerked backward with all of my strength. I tumbled backwards, landing on my bulging bag. He smirked down at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. "You….." I searched for a word, while at the same time whipping out my wand. Copying my movements exactly, his wand was out in his hands in a matter of seconds.

"Malfoy! Potter! Getting ready to duel? Tsk tsk, you two should know better!" a deep, booming voice cut through the hallway. We both turned slowly and glared up the corridor. There Professor Slughorn stood, deep folds of fat shaking.

"How about this…. you all can take that anger out on sorting out detention cards." He smiled at us both, and waddled away.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy!" I spat, grabbing my bag.

"My fault? Ha!" he barked, turning away.

I turned away, disgusted.

"But, Potter, I know you won't be able to protest for long. And so help me, you will be mine." Those chilling words left me scurrying


	8. Chapter 8 Dang Hair

_**You know what? Its not my problem if you guys can't review. But, please, please, PLEASE do. **_

LILLY POV-

I shook out my hair, retying it loosely into a ponytail. "You ready, Lilly?" a small voice asked, and I looked around, confused, and spotted Henry.

"Yeah, Henry, how about you?" I asked, smiling at the small Beater.

"I'm really nervous, Lilly." He sniffled, and I dropped to my knees, looking him in the eyes.

"Henry, you're an amazing Beater. You shouldn't be scared of anything. Trust me, ok?" I asked, and he smiled gratefully at me.

"Thanks, Lilly. You're awesome." He said, and I nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, I know."

"Have fun- um… seeking?" he said, and I pushed him gently.

"Yes, I will. Go on, go talk to Sean." I turned back to my locker in the locker room *~(ooc: what was it called? I don't think it was called a locker room…)~* and nervously let out a breath. Today was our game against Slytherin, and my hands were shaking so badly that during breakfast while trying to transfigure my pumpkin juice into water, the entire goblet became a pork burger. Not even kidding.

"Lilly? You coming?" Sean's handsome head poked through the door, and I scowled at him.

"Do I have too?" I turned my eyes back to my reflection, trying to make color come back into my cheeks.

"That would be a yes." He said firmly, and I sighed.

"Coming." I said and followed him out, throwing my LightningStreak 6000 over my shoulder. Sean patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. That Gerald Zabini has nothing over you." I smiled at him weakly, not wanting to tell him that wasn't what I was worried about. What I was worried about was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Keeper, detention 'buddy' and all around stalker, Orion Malfoy. We walked out to tremendous applause.

"Captains! Shake hands!" Madam Hooch ordered, and Sean and Orion stepped forward to grasp each others hands, eyes steely. Like all handshakes, this was not a friendly one. Finally they let go of each other hands, and I looked beyond Orion, to Gerald, Cody, Weston, and Jae. Gerald swept his eyes down my body and back up and smirked, looking me strait in the eye. Maybe I should be scared of Gerald too. Orion noticed me paling and turned his glare to Gerald.

"Lets go." He snarled at Gerald, and Sean hurried toward me.

"Lilly! I saw what happened, don't worry, nothing can happen, he wouldn't dare anything." He assured me, and I glared at him.

"Sean."

"Yeah?"

"Not helping."

"Oh, right, sorry."

We tramped off to our respective places, and I settled on my broom, the wind already picking up and starting to loosen my ponytail.

"On three…. One…. Two…. _Three!_" Madam Hooch screams, and we all push off, and cheers fill the stadium. I soar to the top of the action, surveying all around me.

"Hey Potter." A drawling voice said, and I turned mid air, dodging a bludger.

"Zabini." I said curtly, flying off. He pursued.

"When did you get so hot?" he asked, and I turned to glare at him. He smirked. Shaking my head, I breezed past him, my ponytail holder flying out from my hair. I circled the arena, dodging players and bludgers.

"And Gryffindor scores!" a deep, booming voice broke through my zone, and a glanced at the commentators section. There sat Shi Ming, a friend of mine from Ravenclaw. He waved at me and I smiled at him, then returned to the search of the snitch. Turning, I saw Zabini right in front of me.

"The point of quidditch, Zabini, is to find the snitch. You know, that little golden ball that flies? Not to stalk the other seeker, no matter how much you obviously want to shag them." I said, hiding my pounding heart. His eyes narrow.

"I don't like that tone, Potter." I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Better get used to it, Zabini. There's more where that came from." He grabbed the end of my broom and pulled me back, and the crowd below roared, but Madam Hooch didn't see anything.

"Bitch." He snarled at me, and I blinked, pretending to be shocked.

"Me? Wow, Zabini that hurts. Ouch, wow, it cut deep." I threw him a sarcastic look. He grabbed my hair, pulling back my head to expose my neck. Madam Hooch, unfortunately, was preoccupied with a beater from Slytherin to notice what was happening. Gryffindor wasn't, though. They screamed and roared, and I heard Laynie screaming at the top of her very small lungs.

He lowered his head to my ear, and whispered menacingly "Just because we are at a Quidditch game doesn't mean I can't rape you. Just not now, little Potter." He gave me a shove, and I took off, very white and very shaken. I looked around, and spotted Orion glaring at me and Gerald. I made a face at him and sped around. Suddenly, a flash of golden brought me wheeling around. The snitch! I bent down and sped toward it, eyes tearing with the wind hitting my face.

"I think Lilly's seen the snitch!" Shi yelled, and I reached out, hand almost grabbing at, when I felt a strong hand giving me a hard push. I made a wild swipe as I tumbled off the broom, and had a minute of victory as I realized that I had caught it. Madam Hooch's whistle blew, and I looked around realizing how far from the ground I was. The whistle kept blowing, and I wanted to shoot her. What would a whistle do?

"Lilly!!" I heard several voices call. I blinked, then felt a great pain in my leg, then nothing.

_**Sorry, I did that really fast. Would appreciate reviews, pepple. Please? And I think I need a beta. What do you guys think? HOW DO YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD CONTINUE!?!?! Either I have Lilly break up with Lewis and get captured ( I know, cliché) or… idk. Need your opinion.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Orion Malfoy is of my own invention. **_

_**(btw someone could of told me I was spelling her name wrong b4!)**_


	9. Chapter 9 An Unforgivable Act

_**New chap luvvies! Please, read and review, though. I will… um… BAKE YOU COOKIES!! Actually, Prolly not. Cuz then I will prolly eat them.**_

_Come…. To…. Me… your flesh….. Your blood…. _

_No_

_No…_

"NO!" I screamed, flinging my arm over my head.

"Lilly?!" several voices cried, and I furrowed my brow, trying to think. Who were these people? Why couldn't I see? What happened?

"Lilly, open your eyes..." a voice coaxed, and I sat up, blinking. Oh. I looked around and saw several concerned faces. Why were they looking at me so weird?

"What happened?" I asked, and James pushed his way up front.

"Lilly, you don't remember?" he asked, brushing hair off my cheek. I turned to Albus.

"What did he do to me?" I pointed accusingly at Albus. His mouth dropped open at me.

"ME?! It certainly wasn't me, Lilly. It was that bloody Zabini! He shmgld-" A hand came around and clapped him over the mouth. He turned to Lewis.

"Oops… sorry." He said sheepishly, and I narrowed my eyes at them. Madam Pomfrey hurried toward me.

"You're right as rain, Ms. Potter. You always had the highest pain tolerance." She smiled at me, then handed me my school clothes.

"You may leave, you'll see her in a few minutes." She clucked at Lewis, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Laynie. They all glared at her and hurried off. Lewis gave me a small smile, cloak billowing behind him. I slowly got up and stretched the stiffness out of my rib cage.

"4 broken ribs, 3 fractures in your leg, and a punctured lung." Madam Pomfrey explained to me, and I nodded. Slowly slipping on my robes, I bit my lip, hoping beyond belief that Zabini wasn't lurking around the corridor. Wait, no, scratch that. I hope he _is_ there, so I can hex him till he cant feel his extremities. I stood, smiled at Madam Pomfrey, and strode out of the hospital wing.

"Hey." A low voice said, and I spun around, my heart in my mouth. A shock of white blond hair greeted me, and I squinted in confusion.

"Orion?" I asked, and he shook his head. He pushed his hair back, and I saw the deep blue-green eyes under the arrogantly arched eyebrows.

"Oh! Scorpius!" I said, and he smiled at me. "How's Rose?" I asked, thinking of one of my favorite cousins and their blossoming, but hidden romance. He let his hair fall back into his eyes.

"Wonderful," he said, and I grinned.

"So…" I said and he sighed.

"Lilly… you do know that Orion…" he started, but I cut him off.

"is a conceited, arrogant jerk that told his teammate to try and kill the other seeker?" I said bitingly, and he shook his head.

"He didn't plan that, Lilly." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, ok." I said, and he shook his head again.

"Lilly!" he said in a low voice, and I crossed my arms.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked bitterly, and he smirked at me, the Malfoy gene that he usually hides so well coming through.

"Maybe because I'm his brother? And I know for a fact that Zabini is in the hospital wing with thousands of smoking blue bumps all over his body and Orion has detention for the next 3 weeks?" my hand flew to my mouth.

"Seriously?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Seriously." He smiled at me, the silver and green of Slytherin glinting wrongly at his throat. I smiled back tentatively.

"I- um, have to go…" I said, and turned on my heel.

"Oh, and Lilly," he said, and I turned back quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked, and he nodded at me.

"Great catch." I grinned at hurried off, searching for Lewis. As I climbed the steps to the Gryffindor tower, I heard laughter. Peering around a corner, I saw Laynie and Albus locked in a close embrace, kissing passionately. I staggered back, shocked. Laynie? And _Albus?!_ I shook my head and decided not to think about it right now. Later, of course, but not right now.

I shuddered and hurried toward the portrait hole.

"Password, dear?" the Fat Lady asked and I answered brightly

"Dumbledore," she nodded and swung open the door. A flurry of activity greeted me, several shouted "LILLY!"s and a few "here comes the seeker!" a smiled and looked around, searching for particular face. A strong arm slid around my waist and a whispered

"Lilly…" In my ear made me turn and smile at the handsome youth next to me.

"Hi, Lewis." I said, and he half smiled at me, but his eyes were still worried. He searched me over, obviously checking for any newfound injuries.

"Lewis, I' fine."

He looked up at me, startled, then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Lilly." He said, and I shook my head.

"Lilly!" a voice cried, and I looked up, spotting Raven, a good friend of mine. I looked at Lewis, and he sighed.

"Go ahead" he said, patting my hip. I beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss. His hand slid into my hair and held my face closer for a moment, and then let go, and crossed his arms tightly, as if trying to stop himself from holding me back. I smiled and hurried off, waving at Raven.

"Hey, girl." She said, swinging her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, Raven, what's up?" I asked, crossing my arms over my shirt. Oddly, the shirt felt so much tighter then usual. I looked down and groaned. Of _course_. I had given Madam Pomfrey my spare school robes last year, and I haven't bothered to change them since. The shirt was stretched to a ripping point. Raven noticed also, gray eyes zeroing in on my gray shirt.

"Tight enough, lils?" she asked, laughing, and I grinned sheepishly, letting my dark auburn hair cover my flaming cheeks.

"So, amazing catch today… you know, except for the whole being pushed off your broom thing." She said, and I rolled my eyes at her, smiling still. Raven had the type of voice, deep and throaty, that made everyone laugh a what she was saying, but in a good way.

"hey, where is Lewis going?" she asked, pointing at him. I arched an eyebrow and looked around, and spotted him glancing around furtively and slipping out the portrait door.

"Wanna follow him?" she asked him, grinning. I looked at her dubiously.

"I don't know…"I said, and she shook her head, sighing.

"C'mon, you have a right to know." She said, and I shrugged, relenting.

"Awesome!" she grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the portrait hole. I shook her off and giggled softly, but still looked apprehensively around.

"Over here!" she mouthed, and I followed her, biting my lip. I peered around the corner, and saw Lewis walking slowly away, and another shadow appeared, making me squint I confusion. Swinging my red hair behind my head, I side ways glanced at Raven. She shrugged, and nodded back toward the pair of shadows.

"Malfoy." Lewis said curtly, and I clapped a hand to my mouth, startled.

"What do you want, Krum?" Orion snapped back, obviously not in the mood.

"Why did you tell Zabini to do that?" Lewis demanded, sliding out his wand and stepping closer. Orion snorted.

"Tell? That was hardly my doing, and I can assure you, I am just as incensed as you are." He answered, while warily eyeing the wand, hands groping in his own for his.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy. And I want you to stop touching and abusing and talking to my GIRL." He snarled, oblivious to my shocked gaze. Orion let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Make me." He said. _Oh, crap._ I thought. Lewis's eyes changed; they flashed angrily; I could see deadly menace in them.

"_Crucio!" _Lewis yelled, and I sprung out in between Lewis and Orion, arms spread. But before I could say anything, a raw pain exploded inside me. I had barely enough sense to know not to scream. But a unprocessed moan ripped from my throat as I writhed on the ground. The curse was lifted, and in a matter of milliseconds, both Lewis and Orion were kneeling by my sides.

"Lilly!" Orion said, pushing my hair off my forehead.

"Lilly!" Lewis said at the same time, reaching out towards me, I shied away from him.

"Don't touch me." I gasped, arms wrapped around y chest, eyes closed o him in warmth and distrusting.

"Lilly- I- I didn't mean-"

"I don't care."

"Lilly, please-"

"No. You would of used an unforgivable curse. And then it happened to me. I can't even look at you." I shook my head, a tear sliding down my face, as Raven hurried from the nook and gently took my hand.

"C'mon, Lils." She said, glaring at Lewis.

"Lilly, please!" he called desperately one more time, but I shook my head.

"Just- don't talk to me." Inadvertently, my eyes passed to Orion. Gazing at me with a mixture of pain and- something I didn't want to describe, he nodded, bowing out of the corridor, seeing my apparent need to leave, to mull things over. I turned and left, leaving Lewis there, standing in the dark.

_**Following is my usual tirade-**_

_**YUCH! HORIRRBLE chapter. And it took SOO long to write but that's also partly because I didn't have the time like I did any other time to write it. So. LOOK, IF YOU ARE GOING TO ADD MY STORY TO YOUR FAV STORIES OR STORY ALERT, PLEASE REVIEW IT, ALSO. IT REALLY, REALLY HELPS.**_

_**Disclaimer. Sigh. How I loath these.**_

_**None of this belongs to me. It all belongs to the great JK Rowlings. Orion Malfoy, Lewis Krum, Laynie Thomas, Raven, Mei Ling, Gerald Zabini, Henry, and Sean are all of my own inventions. **_

_***gags* I hate those, oh so much. **_


	10. Chapter 10 Screaming Fit

_**Hello, again. Sorry for not updating, once again, because school, once again, has been a pain in my arse, once again. So, here is the 10**__**th**__** Chapter of A new Generation. Please read and review!**_

Lilly POV

I sat on my bed, listlessly brushing my hair, the familiar motions almost automatic. My legs were crossed under me, and a golden light shone from the small lamp on the table next to my bed. Thoughts raced through my mind, tumbling over one another until it seemed like nothing made sense anymore. Which it didn't, now that I thought about it.

"Lilly? Are you ok?" A small voiced asked, echoing up the stairs. I slid off my bed, seeing Laynie's face. Images of her and Albus flew through my mind, but I clamped down on them, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I lied, and she peered at me dubiously.

"Right… well, Lewis is downstairs, asking every girl who walks up these stairs to get you."

I though of the hordes of girls that had poured through the door, demanding to know what I had done to Lewis. Rolling my eyes, I answered

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going down there." She sighed, and took out her wand. "Laynie…" I warned her, reaching for my own behind my back. Before I could do anything with it, however, she flicked it at me, and I was suddenly downstairs, breathless, in front of a slumped Lewis.

"Lilly!" he cried, springing up. I turned on my heel and stalked back to the stairs. "No, Lilly, wait, please!" he grabbed my arm, and I jerked away from him. He stuttered to a halt at my seething expression.

"No, I don't understand nor do I forgive you. No, I will not try to see your side or your points. And _no_, I will not believe what you did was best for me. So just go away, Lewis. I don't want to hear it." I snapped, and whirled back around toward the stairs.

"Lilly…" he called weakly, reaching out to me.

"Go _away_!" I screamed, reaching my room and slamming the door. I rounded on Laynie.

"Do you have ANY idea why I didn't want to go back down there?!" I screamed at her, grabbing my wand. "Do you even KNOW what happened?!"

"Um…" She said, backing up.

"the answer is NO, you DIDN'T! I would have gone back down there, Laynie, if I knew I SHOULD! So just LEAVE! And next time, PLEASE _inform_ me of your secret SNOGS with ym brother before I find you in a hallway!" I turned and slid onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. I felt her step slowly towards the door, and quick pat on my back, and hurried footsteps through the door. I fell asleep like that, my dreams interrupted only by glowing red eyes and the visions of a snake coming closer, always closer…

_**I know, really short. Sorry! Please R&R. **_


End file.
